primemanproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Serenity
Serenity is the up-coming Drama from PRIMEMAN Productions scheduled for a release in the future. 'Plot' The original story prior to 2014: Isaac Young is like many teen males: Loves playing video games, watching the biggest blockbuster films, and having fun. However, he suffers from Depression, Anxiety, and Bullying. Many people similar to him have suffered the unnecessary and hurtful wrath of the Main-Gang; a group of selfish and ruthless Bullies who do nothing but cause pain & suffering. The leader, calling himself Mr. Dre, is the most ruthless of all, causing most of the mayhem. After an event caused by Mr. Dre that crosses the line for Isaac, Isaac decides it is time to get out of his room and take a stand against Mr. Dre, to not only end his reign, but to build confidence for himself- and others. 'Cast' *TBA 'Production' 'Pre-2014 Development' During pre-production of The Last On Earth in 2010, it was planned for a smaller film to be developed and released before The Last On Earth. In 2012, a smaller project was planned for development, which were either a film based upon the Slenderman Character or a completely different project. A script for Serenity began development in May 2013. The film is designed to be compared to films regarding around depression, but give off a "sense of confidence, accomplishment, and knowing that you did something right that will better yourself". In early August 2013, the film was announced to be in the final stages of editing the script. In early 2014, the project was put on hold. Also in 2013, Austin Wilson, one of the original producers for the film (as well as a Producer for The Ninja), moved to California for family purposes, as his role as Producer will be replaced. However, it is possible for him to still be involved in a minor role. 'Casting' In between June & July 2013, multiple cast members have already agreed to star in the film, while others have been in consideration or are currently in negotiations. Director Antonio Gamez has the schedule set to have everyone casted by September 2013. 'Filming' The film was scheduled for filming in Fall 2013. mostly in Fort Wayne, Indiana. However, the project was put on hold. 'Future' In late 2013, Antonio put the project on hold to focus on Doctor Who: The Fuzzles. After the release of Doctor Who: The Fuzzles, Antonio confirmed that the script for Serenity was being heavily modified in order to "send out its message in a more calm-like fashion". In July 2014, Antonio stated that the film is receiving a complete rewrite, commenting that the original script "went all over the place" and lacked a gentle focus. He also stated that some cast members have left the film, as a search for new members is required. A brand new film, with the working title of Project Flower, was announced. The film features a similar theme to Serenity, ''though it is unknown if the two are related. 'Release''' The film is currently scheduled for an unknown date within 2015 or 2016. It also planned for the film to possibly explore and tour select film festivals.